With recent popularization of video cameras, it has become popular that photographic subjects such as printed photographic images (hereinafter referred to as "prints") are recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as a video disk to make a so-called video album, which can be reproduced on a television screen at any time.
FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic view showing schematically a recording system for magnetically recording the prints for materializing the above described purpose. Referring to FIG. 1, numeral 1 indicates a print to be picked up, numeral 2 indicates a video camera having a zoom lens 2a, numeral 3 indicates a magnetic recording device, and numeral 4 indicates a television monitor.
To record the print 1 with this recording system, the print 1 is placed beneath the zoom lens 2a of the video camera, and the position of the print 1 and the magnification of the zoom lens 2a are adjusted while observing the image reproduced on the television monitor 4. When the image of the print 1 is correctly reproduced on the television monitor 4, the print 1 is recorded on the magnetic recording device 3.
The print 1 to be recorded with the above recording system includes various sizes. So far a troublesome manipulation for obtaining an adequate magnification by moving the zoom lens 2a has been required every time the size of the print 1 varies. The adequate magnification is a value at which the entire area of the print 1 can be contained just within the viewing frame of the photographing means.